A Dream Come True (Re-Write)
by peaches8888
Summary: All Lexi Summers was doing was enjoying her afternoon. She wasn't doing anything wrong in her opinion. But then again, no one ever does in their opinion. Lexi was thrown out of her world all of a sudden and found herself in a world she had never thought she be in.


_**Chapter One**_

The sunset was absolutely and positively amazing, I thought as I glanced up at the sky, as my chestnut brown hair shaped my head perfectly, as my golden tank top almost blended perfectly into the sun, as my jeans stood out the most against the light. I smiled and shook my hair back behind my head and onto my back where it felt most comfortable. I glanced at my book and my pervious thoughts returned to me. I have always wondered what it was like in Middle earth. I have always loved the work that Tolkien produced, and I have longed to be in that world. I smiled softly.

I shut my favourite book 'The Hobbit' and ran my book over the thick leather cover and slowly slid it into my leather bag before standing up and started to walk towards the shops to grab a quick bite to eat before having to explain myself to my friends about where I was. Hmm. What to eat? I dwelled on that thought before I decided to get some chips and veered to the left, towards the shop. I ran a hand through my thick, medium length hair and sighed. Oh how I longed to be a part of Middle Earth.

I guess I was too busy day dreaming when I accidentally bumped into someone who was walking the opposite way. I glanced at him and almost raised an eyebrow. It took all my self-control not too. He had this deep red, almost blood colour cloak on that hid his face, as well as his clothing. This heat is way too hot to where that! Jeez, I was getting this weird vibe about this guy. I should just apologize and go on my way, and try to avoid him. I didn't want any trouble, and I'm sure as hell he didn't want any either.

I opened my mouth to apologize to the man, I was truly sorry. I guess we just weren't watching where we're going, and collided. He was probably just foreign anyway. Yeah, that was it. I rubbed the back of my neck slightly, as I always did when I was nervous or uncomfortable. I turned to face him, but everything went blank. There was this darkness that had an evil vibe to it that was freaking me out. That and the fact that it was whispering my name, as if it was going along with the wind, but there was no wind. _Lexi, Lexi._ The voices taunted. I think I put my hands over my ears because the voices became muffled.

I opened my eyes after a while and sighed. Guess I just passed out. That really wouldn't surprise me to be honest. Dehydration could do that to a person, and I haven't eaten in a while. I moved my hands to help push me up and felt the grass. Grass? Last thing I remember, I was in the shopping mall, and there is no grass there. I immediately sat up and got a little dizzy. Maybe I should have gotten up a little slower. I looked around and saw that there was a little village to my left, and on my right, was a huge forest.

I slowly scrambled to my feet, before noticing my little shoulder bag not so far from me. I walk over to it and knelt down, picking it up. This was all so strange. I opened it, and found a hair brush, some spare clothes and a few other essentials. I bit my lip. This was all so confusing. I then turned back towards the little village and sighed. This was defiantly going to be interesting, I thought as I saw others, wearing different clothes. Hell, I didn't even see one girl not wearing a dress. I looked down at mine, and well. This isn't going to go so well. I don't wear dresses.

I took a deep breath and tried to make sure that I didn't do anything too irrational. Being irrational always makes great impressions doesn't it? I snorted at that thought. Not a cute snort, more an ugly snort you always hear the bad guys in movies do.

I slowly walked towards the village, slowing becoming more comfortable that I won't fall over anytime soon, as well as getting more nervous as I felt stares come towards me. Damn these people were short. And wearing no shoes. What the hell?! The only reason they couldn't be wearing shoes was that they could be cosplaying as Hobbits.

Then it hit me. Oh my freaking god. They are Hobbits! I'm in Hobbiton! Wait, wait, you're over-reacting. There's only one way to make sure this isn't like a fan event or something. I tried to ignore the looks thrown my way, some of disgust, others of wonder, as I walked briskly down the path. I had no idea where I was going or how I was going to get there if I got lost, but I need to find it.

I turned a corner, and it looked like I finally had luck on my side. There stood some answers. There stood Bilbo Baggin's home.

 _ **AN:**_ _ **I realize that this chapter is quite shall assure you than the next one should be longer. See ya'll in one weeks' time.**_


End file.
